1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wiper attack angle adjustment tool. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wiper attack angle adjustment tool that is used to apply a torsional or twisting force to a wiper arm.
2. Background Information
Most motor vehicles, including trains, aircraft and watercraft, are equipped with one or more windshield wipers. The windshield wiper is used to remove rain and debris from a windshield. A windshield wiper generally includes a wiper arm and a wiper blade assembly. The wiper arm has a base end pivotally mounted to the vehicle and a free end pivotally supporting the wiper blade assembly. A motor is operatively connected to the base end of the wiper arm such that a long rubber blade of the wiper blade assembly is swung back and forth over the glass of the windshield to push water from its surface. The speed is normally adjustable, with several continuous speeds and often one or more intermittent settings. Most automobiles use two synchronized radial type arms, while many commercial vehicles use one or more pantograph arms.
The angle at which the tip of the rubber blade contacts the surface of the glass of the windshield is often called contact angle between the rubber blade and the glass. The contact angle can be adjusted by changing the attack angle of the windshield wiper. The attack angle of the windshield wiper refers to an angle formed between a center plane of the wiper arm and a reference line that is perpendicular to a tangent line of the contact point of the tip of the rubber blade on the surface of the glass of the windshield. The attack angle of the windshield wiper is adjusted by twisting the free end of the wiper arm. In particular, two adjustable open end wrenches or pliers are inserted over the wiper arm near the connection to the wiper blade assembly. Then, the wrenches or pliers are moved apart from each other to twist the wiper arm. The twisting should be sufficient enough so that the desired twisted amount is set in the wiper arm once the forces from the wrenches or pliers are released. The resulting new attack angle of the wiper to the windshield should be such that the center plane of the wiper arm is either perpendicular to the windshield or tilted slightly in the direction of movement of the wiper blade from the park or home position.